mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Francis Carmont vs. Chris Camozzi
The fight was the return to the UFC for Chris Camozzi and the UFC debut of Francis Carmont. The Fight The first round began. Camozzi landed a leg kick right off the bat, coming out southpaw. Carmont landed an inside kick nicely. Carmont dodged a leg kick. Four thirty-five with another landing, Carmont replied with a body kick and ate two more leg kicks, Carmont caught the second one for a single to half-guard. Four fifteen. Carmont defended a kimura. Carmont seems to be the stronger man. Four minutes. Camozzi stood to the clinch eating a big knee to the body. GSP was loud in Carmont's corner. Camozzi had a body lock trying a trip. Carmont stuffed it. Three thirty remaining here. "Bring him down!" Carmont stuffed another trip, good balance. Three fifteen. "Knee!" Three minutes. The pace slowed, Camozzi was headfighting well. Camozzi worked a single with two thirty-five. Carmont stuffed it. Carmont kneed the body and ate one. He broke with a right and a leaping body kick. Two fifteen. Carmont landed a body kick and ate a straight left counter to the clinch there. Two minutes as Camozzi worked a single, Carmont stuffed it. "Takedown!" Carmont kneed the body and again. Another. Carmont worked a double. One thirty-five. Camozzi stuffed it but it was close. Camozzi ate a big knee to the solar plexus. One fifteen. "Knee knee!" Carmont broke with a missed spinning back elbow. He landed an inside kick with one minute. Camozzi pushed in to the clinch, Carmont kneed the body, Camozzi missed a flying knee inside. Thirty-five. Herb Dean wanted work already. Camozzi worked another single. Camozzi landed a right uppercut after it was stuffed. Fifteen. Carmont kneed the body hard. The first round ended. 10-9 Carmont but very close. Could have gone either way. Camozzi's corner wanted a takedown and more work with the double-leg. The second round began. "Win this fight, Chris!" Carmont landed a partially blocked front kick and ate an inside kick. Carmont was feinting a lot. "Stance to raven!" Four thirty-five. Carmont missed a front kick and landed a right hand. They clinched, Camozzi worked a single. He seemed a bit hurt from the right, according to Rogan at least. Four fifteen. Carmont stuffed it. "Elbows to plum!" Four minutes. Camozzi stuffed a double nicely. "Break!" Three thirty-five. Carmont kneed the body. Camozzi dropped down for a double. Carmont stuffed it. Carmont kneed the body hard and again there. Three fifteen. Another big knee from Carmont and another. Three minutes with another and a right hand inside. Camozzi landed a right elbow inside. "Break and strike!" Carmont kneed the body hard twice. Camozzi landed a right uppercut and broke with another. Two thirty. Carmont kneed the body hard and again. Two fifteen. They exchanged and clinched. "Chris, breathe!" Camozzi did look tired. Carmont had the standing back with two minutes. Camozzi wanted a standing kimura but Carmont tripped him down. Camozzi was standing and he did, oh wow Carmont slammed Camozzi on his head and stood over him landing a big right hammerfist. One thirty-five. Carmont did a spinning guard pass nearly, went to the butterflies. Camozzi landed a left elbow from the bottom. One fifteen remaining. Carmont landed a right hand and another. A big one. One minute. Camozzi grazed with an upkick. Carmont backed off. Camozzi stood eating a big right and was dropped by a big left there. Carmont landed a big right. "Recover!" Camozzi trutled up hugging a single. Thirty-five remaining. Carmont wanted a guillotine landing rights in under. More right uppercuts, oooh, more, Carmont worked a double as Camozzi's nose was bloody. Fifteen. Camozzi was defending. Camozzi's face was a mess. He worked a standing guillotine of his own. Carmont broke out landing a right hand after the bell as the second round ended. "Was that late?" 10-9 Carmont pretty solidly that time. "We need you to get this done!" The third round began. "Finish him, Chris!" Carmont's hands were low. Camozzi missed a Superman punch. Carmont landed a right and two big right uppercuts and a right hook. Camozzi swung back, landed a big right with four thirty, Camozzi worked a single. Carmont stuffed it to the clinch. Four fifteen with two big knees. Camozzi landed a right uppercut. Carmont landed a big knee and two big rights breaking away. Four minutes. Camozzi blocked a high kick. Carmont landed a hard leg kick and Camozzi replied. Three thirty-five as they clinched, Carmont stuffed a trip there nicely. Camozzi kneed the leg. Three fifteen. "Get off of there!" Three minutes. They broke there again. "Recover!" Carmont landed an inside kick and ate one. Two thirty-five. Camozzi landed a nice leg kick. Camozzi landed a left hand to the clinch. Two fifteen as Carmont kneed the body there. They broke exchanging. Carmont got a good double to half-guard and landed four big rights there with two minutes. Camozzi regained guard. Camozzi was exhausted. One thirty-five. Camozzi landed heel kicks to the leg as Carmont stood over him, the crowd booed. Carmont kicked the leg hard. One fifteen. And another kick. Carmont let him up. One minute. Carmont landed a left and missed a flying knee to the clinch. "Break and strike!" Camozzi kneed the leg. Thirty-five. The ref broke them up. Camozzi landed a leg kick and blocked a body kick and ate a front kick. Camozzi landed a flying knee, Carmont had the back with a right hand in under. Fifteen. Camozzi dropped down for a tight kimura as Carmont mounted, it was close! It was over though. The third round ended. 10-9 Carmont. 30-27 Carmont. Good fight. Camozzi shook hands with Carmont's corner including GSP. 30-26, 30-27, 30-27 UD for Carmont. Good six-fight win streak for Mr. Carmont.